Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Double Negative is the next game in the Ratchet & Clank series, set after the events A Crack in Time. The game will be released in the year 2011(fictional), and is the largest adventure of Ratchet and Clank yet. Story WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!! The game is set right after the events of A Crack in Time. Lawrence returns to the remains of Nefarious Space Station to find the parts of Dr. Nefarious to reconstruct his master. Lawrence manages to find every part, expect for the left arm, and as long as Nefarious is incomplete, he cannot be resurrected. However, Lawrence spots a rather familiar-looking robotic hand: The robotic arm of Gleeman Vox. Lawrence inserts the hand of Vox into Nefarious' left arm, and turns on the power. Nefarious awakens, observes the situation, and laughs manically. "I HAVE RETUR-" Nefarious yells, however, he freezes(as usual). Ratchet and Clank return to Apogee Space Station, where they are greeted by Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. Ratchet and Clank both explain the story of A Crack in Time from their own point of view. However, Talwyn asks where they left Qwark. Clank looks kinda shocked, and Ratchet slaps his forehead. "We have to go and get him back." Ratchet states, and they begin a new quest to reunite with Qwark, however this time Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr join them. Qwark awakens in a rather dark room. "Well, that was quite a ride, eh Snowball?" Qwark states. However, Snowball appears to be missing. "Snowball?" Qwark asks. "SNOWBALL! Come here boy!" he yells. "Don't worry about that War Grok." a familiar voice states. Nefarious steps into the room, but he slips into a banana peel and falls. "Aargh! LAAAWREEENCE!!!" He screams. "How can I help you, sir?" Lawrence's hologram appears in Nefarious'(or rather Vox's) hand. "Find out who left this banana peel here. He shall be executed!" "Of course. Anything else, sir?" Lawrence asks. "Hmm... Send subject 3012 here." Nefarious orders him. "I have finally got someone to show my new plan..." "Hey, Nefarious, where did you got that new hand?" Qwark asks. Nefarious tells Qwark about his new plan: He has created the Minus Energy Power Device, which turns everything positive into negative. His new plan is to turn the citizens of the universe to his side so he can rule the universe. "Humbug!" Qwark yells. "Have you even tested this Minus Energy... thingie yet?" "No," Nefarious states and he snaps his fingers. "But that'll change soon." Another familiar figure is forced into the room, and he is revealed to be: "Ace Hardlight?!" Qwark screams. "You won't get away with this, Nefarious." Ace says. "Who's gonna stop me? You? Ahahahahaa!!" Nefarious laughs. "Prepare the Device!" "Sir yes sir!" a voice says. "As you may have noticed, I have managed to get the Cragmites to my side. After they lost their crown prince, they were completely helpless. I, of course, volunteered to be their new leader." Nefarious states. "Is the device ready yet?" "Yes sir. We're waiting for your command." "Fine... FIRE THE DEVICE!!!" Nefarious yells. A black and red coloured laser beam strucks Ace to the chest. "Say hello to my new high ranking commander. I think I'll call him... Ace DARKLIGHT!! Muahahahaa!!!" *THIS SECTION IS NOT FINISHED YET* Weapons *Blaster Master *G6 Grenade *Shockwave Gun *Mr. Zurkon *Lava Gun 200 *Thunder Generator *RYNO 6th *THIS SECTION IS NOT FINISHED YET* Gadgets Hand Gadgets *Swingshot *Gelanator *Refractor IX *Control Beam *Gadgetron PDA Backpack Gadgets *Heli-Pack *Thruster-Pack *Hydro-Pack *Glider-Pack Feet Gadgets *Grindboots *Gravity Boots *Hover Boots Items *Map-O-Matic V2 *Box Basher 5000 *Armor Magnetizer *Decoder Card *Bot Parts *Infobots *Time Bombs *Chronospectre *Gold Bolts Armour *Scavenger Suit *Zeptotech Armor *Leviathan Armor *Saiyanium Armor *Darkmatter Armor Skins *Ratchet *Alpha Clank *Captain Qwark *Doctor Nefarious *Rusty Pete *Cragmite *Alister Azimuth *Pilot Suit(secret) *Talwyn Apogee(secret) *Flint Vorselon(secret) Cheats *Big Head Heroes - 5 skill points *Colourful Explosions - 10 skill points *Big Head Actors - 20 Skill Points *Qwarktastic! - 30 skill points *Big Head Enemies - 40 skill points *Paint Clank - 55 skill points *Wrench Replacement - 60 skill points